Ultraman Groob
(Groob in some official sources)https://en.tsuburaya-prod.co.jp/news/853 is an upcoming new Ultra Warrior, and the fusion form of Ultraman Rosso, Ultraman Blu, and Ultrawoman Grigio. He first appears in Ultraman R/B The Movie: Select! The Crystal of Bond. Etymology Similar to how the word "Ruebe" (the pronunciation of R/B) is derived from the initials of Rosso and Blu, Gruebe follows the same naming convention with Grigio added. History Ultraman R/B The Movie: Select! The Crystal of Bond Gruebe is formed via the family ties between the Minato family children - Katsumi, Isami, and Asahi, who fuse via the Makoto Crystal. Gruebe is joined by Ultraman Geed in the battle against Ultraman Tregear and Snake Darkness. Profile Suit= |-| CGI= Statistics *'Height': 53 m *'Weight': 47,000 t *'Maximum Flight Speed': Mach 10 *'Maximum Running Speed': Mach 6 *'Underwater Traveling Speed': Mach 5 *'Underground Traveling Speed': Mach 4 *'Maximum Jumping Power': 1500 m *'Brute Strength': 135,000 t *'Grip Strength': 99,000 t Body Features * : Gruebe possesses a circular-shaped Color Timer. *'Ultra Armour': The standard Ultra Armour. * : Like his components, Gruebe sports protectors covering his chest area. *'Crystals': Gruebe possesses small crystals on his chest, arms and legs. Transformation 1= |-| 2= TBA Weapons * : Gruebe retains the use of Ruebe's personal weapon. ** : Presumably a stronger version of Ruebe's Ruebe Vortex Buster, using the Makoto Crystal in place of the Kiwami Crystal. ** : An upgraded version of Ruebe's Ruebe Kourin Shot, using the Makoto Crystal in place of the Kiwami Crystal. Gruebe fires three cutting halos from the R/B Kourin. RBKourin(Groob).jpg|R/B Kourin GroobVortexBuster.jpg|Gruebe Vortex Buster GroobKourinShot.jpg|Gruebe Kourin Shot Abilities * (Unused): Gruebe summons a barrier of light. Techniques Special * : Gruebe's Ultra Beam. * : Gruebe's energy beam where he fires it from his chest. GruebiumRay.jpeg|Gruebing Ray Physical * : A powerful kick attack wth destructive force. ** : Gruebe can imbue energy into his foot, although his energy is rainbow-colored compared to Ruebe's gold. * : A punching attack with strong impact. ** : Same as the Gruebing Impact, only it is imbueing into his fist. * : An attack with Gruebe’s entire body. * : Thanks to his grip strength, Gruebe is strong enough to lift up Snake Darkness' tail, and throws it afterwards. * : A chopping attack. GroobKick.jpg|Gruebe Kick GroobingImpact.jpg|Gruebing Impact Gallery RBMovieCatalog1.jpg RBMovieCatalog2.jpg RBMovieCatalog3.jpg RBMovieMag1.jpg RBMovieMag2.jpg RBMovieMag3.jpg RBMovieMag8.jpg RBMovieMag10.jpg RBMovieMag11.jpg Groob.jpg グルーブ.jpg Uchusen 073.png Ultraman Groob.png Trivia *All publicly viewable footage of Gruebe in R/B The Movie so far portrays the character fully in CGI. *While the Makoto Crystal toy's box spells his signature Ultra Beam as , the sofubi card and magazines instead state that it is called . *The way Rosso, Blu and Grigio hold hands in a circle during Gruebe's transformation is likely a reference to Triple Fighter. **Gruebe's fusion parallels said hero, as both are fusions of three individual heroes who are siblings, two brothers and a sister. References id:Ultraman Gruebe Category:Ultras Category:Ultraman R/B Category:Ultraman R/B Characters Category:Fusions Category:Unique Type Ultras Category:Ultras with a Unique Crest Category:Heisei Ultras Category:New Generation Ultras Category:Super Ultras Category:Heroes Category:Movie Ultras Category:Ultra Warriors Category:Movie Heroes